Malas palabras
by Marigabi
Summary: Todos los que conocían a Yuri Plisetsky saben que el quinceañero se caracteriza por ser huraño, rebelde y mal hablado. —No digas malas palabras o tendré que lavarte la boca con jabón. Pero el adolescente nunca espero que Víctor cumpliera su amenaza.


**Malas palabras**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos los que conocían a Yuri Plisetsky saben que el quinceañero se caracteriza por ser huraño, rebelde y mal hablado.

Muy mal hablado.

Yuri poseía un conocimiento en insultos, groserías y blasfemias poco apropiados para alguien de su edad, o de cualquier edad. Al menos una vez por oración maldecía o insultaba, con esa boquita sucia de camionero que contrastaba con su apariencia angelical.

El problema radicaba en que nadie frenaba y corregía el comportamiento inadecuado de Yuri. No es que no hubieran figuras de autoridad en su vida para hacerlo, claro que existían, pero por diversos motivos nadie hacia nada.

Por ejemplo, frente a su abuelo Yuri se mostraba tan suave, respetuoso y decentemente tranquilo, que nunca decía ninguna mala palabra; posiblemente su abuelo no sospechaba de las capacidades míticas de su nieto para maldecir.

Yuri sabía que no debía decir malas palabras con Lilia, la ex o lo que sea de Yakov, porque no querría aguantar el regaño de la bruja y sus posibles represarías haciéndolo practicar ballet, ya suficiente tenia con que pretendiera que se sacara la pierna para poder llegar hasta atrás de su cabeza y luego volvérsela a poner al salir de la practica.

Con Yakov era una cosa completamente distinta, su entrenador conocía de primera fuente el vocabulario que se gastaba su pupilo, sin embargo, mientras Yuri no lo usara en una rueda de prensa, competencia o con los fans, y siguiera clavando sus saltos como era debido, poco le importaba si el adolescente insultaba a medio planeta y a la otra mitad también.

Los siguientes en línea de autoridad por su edad serian sus compañeros de pista, a los cuales obviamente Yuri no respetaba para nada como sus mayores; de hecho cuando intentaban decir algo al respecto Georgi era ignorado, a Mila le gritaba y Víctor se llevaba la peor parte, los insultos.

—No digas malas palabras o tendré que lavarte la boca con jabón —solía decir el mayor despreocupadamente como broma.

—Cállate, maldito anciano.

Llego un momento en los que sus compañeros consideraron que esa era la forma, poco apropiada y extraña, de Yuri de mostrar su cariño hacia ellos.

Y así la situación siguió, hasta conocer a Yuuri Katsuki, cuyo primer encuentro comenzó con una patada a la puerta del baño y muchos gritos.

Tener que perseguir a Víctor hasta Japón, competir contra el japonés en un estúpido concurso para llevar de regreso a Rusia a Víctor y tener que convivir con ambos bajo el mismo techo todos los días estaba haciendo que Yurio perdiera el escaso autocontrol que poseía.

Por supuesto, la personalidad apacible y suave Yuuri no sería capaz de frenar la ira mal contenida del adolescente, termino siendo apodado como "el cerdo" por este, principalmente como modo de liberar las frustraciones que le generaban tener que lidiar con un cursi Nikiforov y su reciente odioso apodo, Yurio.

Anteriormente podía aguantar la cursilería de Víctor, quien aunque siempre había sido despreocupado, pero desde que había conocido a Yuuri en el banquete parecía vivir en un mundo cursi color rosa; todo giraba alrededor del japonés. Todo. El rubio ya estaba harto de escuchar sobre lo adorable que era Yuuri o las cosas que le gustaban durante sus prácticas ¡Sus jodidas y sagradas practicas! y como era de predecirse, el adolescente exploto.

—¡Maldita sea! Ya deja de hablar del jodido cerdo—gritó pateando el suelo en un intento de suprimir su creciente furia.

—¡Yurio! No uses malas palabras con Yuuri o te lavare la boca con jabón—regañó Víctor haciendo una cruz con sus dedos como señal de prohibición.

Yuri frunció el ceño y le miro fulminantemente antes de abrir la boca y gritar a todo pulmón

—¡Cállate, anciano de mierda! ¡Yo le digo al maldito cerdo como a mí me de la jodida gana!

Víctor lo miro al adolescente con una expresión indescifrable durante lo que parecieron infinitos segundos, en un movimiento rápido y preciso se acercó y cargo con el muchacho como si de un pequeño gatito se tratara, rumbo hacia los baños del lugar.

El adolescente nunca espero que Víctor cumpliera su amenaza.

Desde entonces no volvió a insultar cuando se refería al japonés, o al menos no frente a Víctor.

Al fin y al cabo, el sabor del jabón no era de su agrado.

* * *

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, obviamente a mi, un comentario dejaras aqui.**


End file.
